


Something I Remembered

by justhuman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Community: jd_ficathon, D/s, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel convinces Jack to take a day off so he can explore a memory.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sidj).



> Word Count: 7024 words

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

[my_sg-1_fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/my_sg-1_fic)  
  
---|---  
  
  
Using what special combat skills he had, Jack sat down as quietly as possible. It was harder than it seemed because in combat you didn't actually sit down. Since there was no response from Teal'c, Jack assumed that he had managed the maneuver with some amount of grace. Continuing to exercise his ninja skills, Jack relaxed his shoulders, let out a breath, and prepared to wait. He had managed to kelno'reem once, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to do it again. In deference to his friend, Jack had been working on his skills at sharing this space without being a pest.

The Jaffa eyebrow of doom raised accusingly.

Jack frowned at it, willing it to go away, because he was really working at being good. When it didn't go away he asked, "What? Am I thinking too loud?"

"Yes."

Jack let out a sigh. "Fine, I was going to wait until you were done, but since I'm mentally too noisy, I'll ask-"

"No."

"No? Just no? Say, you wouldn't want to make that into a more descriptive statement, because I don't know what question you're answering." Jack stood up.

"I will be joining SG-9 to inspect an abandoned Goa'uld installation; therefore, I will be unavailable for lunch."

Jack lifted his chin, not admitting that he was impressed. "Say, I was also thinking-"

"No."

With the roll of his eyes, Jack held out his hands. "No? No as in, no I don't think or..."

"I do not wish to join you for fishing in Minnesota."

Jack's head bowed in defeat as he opened the door. "Don't know what you're missing."

"Yes, I do."

Despite the less than polite urges that he felt, Jack gently closed the door and headed down the hall. He took the first right and the second left to find Daniel, leaning against the wall with his hands buried in his pants pocket.

"Jack." Daniel smiled.

"Daniel." Jack returned the smile in his tone, but not facial expression. He kept moving.

Falling into step, Daniel walked along side him. "You're right on time."

"Am I on a schedule?"

"You are," Daniel said with a nod.

"I am?" Jack stopped. Did he forget a meeting? Hammond showed a lot of patience with him, but that didn't mean Jack wanted to go out of his way to piss off the boss. Nah, there wasn't a meeting with Hammond. He needed to tread softly here, because Daniel probably wanted him to go to some boring lecture or demonstration.

"You are on your _downtime between missions schedule_. It happens on the days when our team isn't scheduled to be on base, but we are anyway. Teal'c kelno'reems, Sam plays dangerous games with technology, and I bury myself in some kind of research," Daniel said.

"There are neither books nor artifacts in your possession," Jack pointed out.

"No, because I decided that there should be a change of plan today, thus I am intercepting you in your downtime routine."

"Which is?"

"Bugging the rest of us."

"Nothing like hearing the observations of your teammates to make you feel loved. How is that you know my supposed schedule if you're usually buried in a book or dusting something really old?"

Daniel stopped. "Because I remembered something."

Jack paused, rocking on his feet. "My birthday?"

Inclining his head, Daniel ran his tongue over his lips. "I actually remembered that before I remembered your name, but instinctively knew that I should mess with you."

"Ah, more love," Jack said as he continued down the hall. Then Daniel's hand was on his arm, bidding him to stop.

"Don't you want to know what I remembered?"

"Sure, but-"

"But you're on your way to Sam's lab to tinker with the things on her workbench until she throws you out? That's when my time starts and then lasts until approximately 11:45 when I yell at you for messing with my stuff, and you pronounce it to be _Lunch_?"

Damn, Daniel did know his schedule. "Maybe I was going to change it up today and invite Carter to lunch."

"You always invite Sam to lunch, and she always says no, because by the time you ask her something has been gummed up or nearly broken."

A couple of particularly impolite things came to mind, but some enlisted types walked passed them, and Jack instinctively bit it back. "So, my stalker, what did you have in mind?"

"We sign out for half-a-day, since we don't have to be here. Then we drive over to Murphy's Brew Pub for a decent meal. We're not on tomorrow, so we could make a day of it. Nothing fancy, I could bring along my overnight bag and we could see what movies are on cable. I checked today's menu in the mess, and as you are no doubt aware-"

"Tuna casserole," Jack said and wrinkled his nose. Just on principle he wanted to argue the point. However, faced with his on-base lunch choice and the opportunity to go to the out of the way restaurant they both liked, it really wasn't that hard. "You're on and you're buying the first round."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Daniel said.

"Say," Jack said, plotting the possibilities. "Did you want to eat really early or-"

"You have plenty of time to annoy Sam and meet me by the elevators at eleven-hundred."

"Ex-cellent," Jack said in his best Mr. Burns voice. He rubbed his hands menacingly as he headed down the hall.

***

As Daniel climbed into the passenger seat of Jack's truck he wondered about the wisdom of all this again. Maybe he should just have a pleasant afternoon with Jack and forget about the things he had remembered. Unbidden, images flashed in his mind's eye and Daniel knew he couldn't leave his thoughts unsaid.

"Hey! Talking here."

Daniel looked at Jack, who was giving him the evil eye. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought. What were you asking?"

"I was asking what you had remembered that inspired you to play hooky."

"I've gotten most of my pre-ascension memories back, but I recently remembered something from when I was ascended."

"Thought you couldn't do that because the high and mighty didn't want you to remember," Jack said as he adjusted his side view mirror.

"I did, too. Apparently the Ascended aren't as all-powerful as they sometimes think they are. I saw something recently that gave me a little deja vu."

Jack held up a hand, "Just to be clear, does any of this remembering involve weapons systems or space ships?"

"Uh, no." Daniel frowned.

Jack sighed, "Well, you can't have everything. Carry on."

"Ba'al. I remembered when you were held captive by him," Daniel said and watched Jack carefully for his reaction.

Jack's body went momentarily stiff, but then relaxed. The tension was instead reflected in his tone. "You mean when I was repeatedly tortured, murdered and resurrected? Oh, this is going to be a great afternoon."

"Jack, I don't want to talk about Ba'al, and I should have been more specific. I remembered what happened after you came back to the SGC," Daniel said.

"When you visited me that one time?"

"I may have done it more than once," Daniel admitted.

"How come I only know about once?" Jack asked.

"Because it was against the rules," Daniel said with a huff. "Look, if I had known what it would have been like, I think I would have skipped over the whole ascended thing, but-"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you needed to do that, or you would be dead right now. I much prefer you alive."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks. I like being alive better, too. I'm also glad you didn't go with my initial offer in the cell to help you ascend."

"It just goes to show that I was right about the whole ascension thing."

With a smile, Daniel shook his head; he wasn't about to answer that can of worms. "I guess so."

"So did you visit a lot?"

"I did," Daniel nodded. "At first it was just to see that everyone was all right, and gauge the knowledge you'd acquired about the System Lords. After a while it became a place that I just wanted to be. It gave me a sense of serenity to be near all of you."

Jack grunted. "I don't think that anyone has ever called the SGC serene."

"I suppose not, but it was for me. Sometimes I'd watch Teal'c spar or meditate. I'd park myself in Sam's lab and listen to Sam and Bill Lee argue physics; it was kind of interesting because when I was ascended, I actually knew what they were talking about. Of course, I couldn't talk to them, but it was kind of soothing."

"Bill Lee was soothing?"

"Well, Sam was soothing, Bill was just there." Daniel wiped his hand down the leg of his jeans. "Eventually I'd move on and find you. You'd be making your rounds - check-in's with team commanders, meetings with Hammond, debating _Simpson_'s philosophy with Sgt. Syler."

"So did I _soothe_ you?" Jack asked.

"No, that wasn't what I was after. I wanted to bounce ideas off of you."

"But you couldn't talk to me."

"I could talk out loud, and you wouldn't respond, so it was like a lot of our conversations where I try to tell you something and you zone out-"

"I don't zone out!" Jack's hands squeezed the steering wheel hard. "I give you the room to explore your theories without interrupting with my opinions."

With a laugh, Daniel said, "You actually said that with a straight face. Anyway I would run through my ideas, and you didn't interrupt with your opinions."

"And was I helpful?" Jack asked.

"Actually, you were." Daniel shrugged. "I'd be running a scenario about the balance of power, and you'd have a doubtful look on your face. It wasn't directed at me; it was for whomever you were speaking to, but I took it like it was directed at me. It would force me to go into more details, re-run the scenario, and sometimes that was enough to make me realize something I had missed."

"So what you're saying is that I could single handedly save the universe, if I stopped listening to the details and just changed my expression."

"That's...not what I meant at all," Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "What I meant was that I missed you and even the limited interaction of being in the same room made me feel grounded."

There was a lull and then Jack glanced at him. "You mean that?"

"I mean that," Daniel said.

Jack nodded, watching the traffic. Then he bit his upper lip and stretched his chin forward. "I," he held out his hand. "I..."

"Missed me too?" Daniel said, impatiently and then mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah," Jack snapped out. "I did. So is that it? That's what you remembered?"

"That and some other things," Daniel said. "Sometimes I'd see a look cross your eyes that I wondered about."

Jack squinted at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"When Ba'al would come up for the first time in a conversation, or you got a report about our people being held captive. It took me a while to draw the connection, but then I remembered you gave me that look on Hadante, that prison planet the Taldor sent us to. I also saw when that colonel came. Uhm..." Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the name. "It was when the gate was connected to the black hole and the time dilation field-"

"Crawford. He was my CO in Iraq." There was something very still about Jack now, like a layer of clear varnish had been poured over him like a protective layer, isolating him from the conversation and Daniel. In his eyes was the look that Daniel had been trying to describe.

"You got it when you were talking with Burke down in Central America. That was when it all came back to me"

Sucking in a breath, Jack squared his shoulders. "What?"

"I'm guessing that the common thread through all of that was torture."

"Well, give the man a prize," Jack swung the wheel hard, turning a corner and making Daniel steady himself.

"I don't want a prize, I want you to be okay, not on edge," Daniel said.

"So we're going out to lunch, because you think that a little down time will make everything better? You know, last time I checked, none of your PhDs were in psychology, which is good. I don't have a lot of interest in being -"

"Lunch isn't want you need to make you better," Daniel barked. "I _saw_ what you needed."

"What the hell do you think you saw?" Jack frowned at the road and didn't even glance in Daniel's direction.

"I saw you take an afternoon off, get in your truck, drive two hours, and then head into a hotel room," Daniel said and watched, as Jack's eyes became the slightest bit wider and his chin lifted up. "Inside, you swept the room and its occupant for bugs. The two of you joked about it, like it had happened before, like it was routine."

Jack wasn't doing anything but driving. He appeared calm and controlled, but Daniel knew there was a lot more going on.

"He went in the other room and you undressed by the door." Daniel threw up his hands and caught himself on the dash as Jack swerved onto the shoulder and slammed on the brakes.

Jack turned the key, shutting down the truck. "I get the picture. How long did you stay?"

"I think the question you really want to ask is how many times I came back to see it repeated. The answer would be three times, and it would have been more, but that was when your partner ended it," Daniel said.

"What the hell gave you the right?" Jack shouted.

"How many years have I known you and I had no idea that a) you liked guys and b) you liked to be tied up and whipped?"

Jack gripped the steering wheel and rolled his forehead on the top. "Flogged."

"What?"

"Flogged. Trust me, it's different than whipping. It's different than acid burning through your chest cavity. It's different than having the soles of your feet flayed apart. It's different than being clamped to a car battery. It's also none of your fucking business!"

"I want it to be," Daniel said.

There was an oppressive moment of silence and then Jack rolled his head on the wheel to look at Daniel. "Excuse me?"

"I want it to be my business. I want to help you."

"Like I said, I don't need a therapist." Jack pushed on the wheel so he was sitting back in his seat.

"Well that's good, because it would be unethical to have sex with a patient, and Jack, I really want to have sex with you." Daniel was pretty sure that when he looked at this conversation in hindsight that he'd have found a hundred ways to do it better, but at least he had reached the point.

Jack blinked and scrunched up his nose like he had smelled something foul. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I-" Daniel cut himself off because he was overwhelmed with the urge to grab Jack and shake him. "Why is it so hard to believe that I could be attracted to you?"

"I watched you fall in love; you do not like guys," Jack said

"Uhm," Daniel held up a hand and took a breath. "I do like guys. I have had sex with guys before. I also like girls. The word for it is bi-sexual-"

"Since when?" Jack frowned and held out both hands.

Daniels hands were in motion because he really was going to shake Jack, but he stopped himself again and than sat back. "Technically since I was a kid, but if you're looking for the first time I looked for confirmation, that would have been age seventeen and involved a bathhouse. You should know that."

Jack tilted his head sideways and just looked at Daniel, like the situation would be clearer that way. "Know that?"

"Yes, it was in my file when Katherine recruited me in Egypt, sandwiched between pictures of my foster parents and my education. You know, that was about two days before you stepped in and seized control of the program for the military. You must have seen my file-" Abruptly, Daniel saw the flaw in his argument.

Jack scratched at his eyebrow. "See, yes. Read..." He sucked in a breath threw his teeth.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting that now."

Jack nodded along with him, and said casually, "So, you're bi-sexual."

"You too," Daniel said.

"Well..." Jack scratched his head.

"Well?" Daniel started and when Jack didn't finish, he became a bit nervous wondering how he might have accessed the activities in the hotel room incorrectly. "You don't like girls? That seems unlikely because I have seen you with your ex."

"No, I like girls. I just never thought much about whether or not I liked guys, but I can see where you got that impression because I-" Jack looked up and pulled in a deep breath. "I was having a good time in the hotel room."

"Forgive the observation if it's out of line, although based on our conversation up to this point, how could it get worse? Is that the first time that you realized that you had a good time?"

"No." Jack said. "Not exactly." Jack turned and leaned into the corner of the door, facing Daniel as best he could in the driver's seat. "Okay, let me ask you, were you at least a little surprised to see me doing..." Jack waved a hand.

"Yes. I was definitely surprised."

"See, I'm always a little surprised to find myself there," Jack said. "It didn't start with the sex. The sex didn't actually happen for a while. It kind of started with the torture."

That sinking sense hit Daniel in the pit of his stomach. He had debated what had been the initiating step that had led Jack to kinky gay sex, but he had always thought it was a package deal.

Jack cleared his throat. "Since we're apparently going to have to talk this..." Jack paused, pursed his lips, and looked right at Daniel. "Are you actually any good at this?"

"What?" Daniel looked around. "Am I any good at sex or are you asking about torture? Or both?"

"Yes."

"Helpful. That was a helpful response." Daniel said. As he stared at Jack's face, he suddenly knew Jack wasn't going to explain anything. Why should he? It wasn't like he owed Daniel an explanation or that Daniel was going to turn Jack in or get some kind of revenge or anything. They were friends and Jack knew that and the one thing Jack hated to do was talk, let alone talk about things he didn't want to talk about.

But Jack had just asked him if he was any good. Why would he care if he wasn't interested? This was a test.

Daniel slid across the bench seat so that his thigh was brushing up against Jack's leg. Jack leaned further into the door. Without hesitating, Daniel reached across Jack, locked the door and brought them face to face. "Since you ask, some of my early adventures involved bars where leather and handcuffs are were standard attire. I'm sure that I don't have the expert qualifications of your previous partner, but I am a quick learner. That and several of my experiences at the SGC have allowed me to explore a side of myself inclined towards...how shall I put this?"

"Megalomania," Jack said.

"That would be extreme. The important thing to know is that I went back three times to watch you because I was turned on by everything that was going on. I get hard every time I think of you tied down and naked. I don't know who that guy was, but I was pissed that he was the one that got to touch you. I might not know the fine details of what gets you going, but I'm willing to put in the work to find out what they are."

Daniel slid his hand up Jack's thigh and was pleased to find a growing erection betraying the steadiness of Jack's features and his controlled breathing. "Since you're obviously interested, the only question that needs to be answered is, do you trust me to do this? And Jack, if you tell me to fuck off," Daniel leaned closer so he was whispering into Jack's ear. "I wouldn't like that, but I'll pretend that none of this ever happened, that I never remembered anything. I am your friend."

Daniel moved back and looked Jack in the eye. What ever he was thinking, he wasn't betraying it on his face.

"I'm going to answer your question with another one," Jack said and leaned forward, pressing his body into Daniel's while reaching behind him. "Do you want to drive?" He sat back and dangled the truck key between them.

Daniel snatched it from his hand.

***

Daniel had made Jack call in a food order from the passenger seat as he drove. Almost at once, Jack realized that was a mistake because driving would have let him occupy his hands, distracted him. In the passenger seat all he could focus on was his own thoughts and the way that Daniel had built up the muscles over the years without losing any of the big-brained charm that had attracted Jack from the start.

When Daniel went inside to pick up the food, Jack was tempted to bolt. He had a spare key that he could slip into the ignition and just go, but it wasn't like he could hide from this forever. Despite all the reasonable foreboding about how this could end, he wanted to know if this was something he could have.

It wasn't like he had never thought about Daniel. Before they got the Stargate working and went on that first trip to Abydos, he'd have gone along with the guys he was commanding, joking about the kind of person that geek boy would have been interested in. Hell, when Daniel spent his damn honeymoon reading hieroglyphics, it was just more fuel on the fire. But once Sha're had knocked some sense into him, Jack had never questioned Daniel's sexuality.

Now Daniel's sexuality and preferred activities were the only things on his mind. No matter how reluctantly Jack had followed Daniel's lead in the past, there was no doubt that he was inclined to do it. Assertive, demanding, controlling - as opposed to a lot of other people, Jack knew that was part of Daniel's psyche. He could give Jack what he needed and that's what terrified Jack most.

The drive from the restaurant back to Jack's place was quiet until they pulled into the driveway, and Daniel spoke. "Are you going to panic on me and lock me out of the house?"

Jack actually thought about it for a moment. "No."

Daniel nodded, turning off the truck. "I think we might want some space. Any objections to the living room?"

Jack glanced over. "For lunch?"

"Eventually," Daniel said and it was pretty clear to Jack what he had in mind as a before lunch activity.

"Oh," Jack said. "Living room would work, depending on how you're envisioning the afternoon. Say, you wouldn't want to share those details."

"You'll find out soon enough," Daniel said, sliding a hand on Jack's thigh. "Look, I want this to be good for both of us. It might take a couple of false starts to get things synced up, but I don't think that either one of wants to sit around for a couple of hours and plan this operation."

Jack could feel his heart race. "I'm for diving in headfirst. What do you want me to do?"

Daniel squeezed Jack's thigh and Jack could feel himself melting and wanting to jump out of his seat all at once. "From what I saw, you like a few minutes to get your head in the game?"

Jack nodded.

"Drop the food off in the kitchen, go to the living room, and take off your clothes."

*

Jack was putting the bags of take out on the kitchen table before he remembered to breathe. Daniel had issued an order, given him a command. Jack could be very good at following those. There was something satisfying on focusing on a short list of simple actions. Despite its length, _save the planet_ was never easy, and that was what most of his orders usually boiled down to.

So if the order was easy, what was he doing in the kitchen? He liked Daniel. Daniel was hot and definitely hotter without his clothes. The anticipated activities would involve Daniel talking to him and touching him. That last thought made Jack's clothes feel stiff and grating. He wanted them off, because as much as he randomly touched Daniel, Daniel seemed dense about returning the gesture.

"Right," Jack said and began dropping his clothes as he headed into the living room. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to form regrets. Internally he debated the merits of striking some kind of alluring pose on the furniture or maybe just getting on his knees. The first he knew he couldn't pull off, and there was no point wearing out his knees before they got started. Standing around just seemed dumb, so Jack rested his arms on the back of the couch, and tried to relax.

"Nice view," Daniel said from behind him.

Jack started to turn his head, but stopped himself. All the snappy comebacks somehow seemed out of place, considering. He must have been getting chilled, because the hand that Daniel placed on his lower back burned like a brand. Daniel was touching him. Jack's heart began to race, and he wasn't sure if the cold that he was feeling was physical or just anticipation.

Daniel slid his hand up Jack's back, dragging the warmth through him. Using both hands, Daniel began to massage both of Jack's shoulders. "Jack, I have to ask a couple of things." Daniel pressed his clothed body against Jack's naked back. The vibrations from Daniel's voice were tickling Jack's skin.

"Yes," Jack said because he was going to say yes to anything Daniel wanted, because of the rush he was in the midst of.

"Do you need -"

"Yes!"

The warmth moved away from Jack's side and was replaced by a shock of pain as Daniel stepped back and slapped him on the ass. Involuntarily Jack sucked in a breath and then said, "There could be more of that."

"How fortunate that I already had that in mind. Now pay attention for a minute. I need to some answers."

"Really, you could just keep-" All of Jack's attention was unexpectedly directed at his balls because Daniel had carefully wrapped his hand around one and was tugging down.

"Now that I have your full attention, let's get some things straight. I don't care what you have in mind."

"Didn't you say-" The additional tugging caused Jack to shut up.

"What _I_ want is this to be something good for both of us, and that's not going to happen by playing whatever script is in your head."

Daniel's hand had eased up on his sac, but still should have been a major distraction. It wasn't because Jack was trying to decide what to do. There had been things tried in the past that didn't work. It took time to come up with the formula that worked for him in the hotel room.

"It's a simple choice, Jack - give up on the idea all together or give in to me. I thought that's what you were interested in."

Jack nodded once. "It's just that the unknown hasn't always treated me well in the past."

"There aren't any surprises here." Daniel ran a hand up and down Jack's back. "Despite numerous efforts to unseat you from my sexual fantasies, you keep showing up. I want you. I got the sense that you might have similar interests. That's the only thing you've got to worry about."

"I want that, all of that," Jack said. "It's just that sometimes I get caught up in a tangent."

Daniel laughed and kissed the back of Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, I may have noticed that over the years. Jack," Daniel gave him a hard slap on the ass, hard enough to make Jack jump a little. "I can keep you on track."

Jack knew that he really wanted more of that, so he nodded.

"I don't need your permission; you gave that to me when handed me the car keys. Understood?"

"Yes," Jack said, trying not to squirm.

"Good." Daniel let his sac go and patted Jack's flank. "Now help me give you what you want. Do you want to be tied up, or do you _need_ to be tied up?"

"Want, really, really badly." Jack could feel Daniel smile against the back of his shoulder.

"Are we Jack and Daniel or do you need us to be playing other roles?"

Jack lifted his head and chewed on his lip.

"Hey," Daniel gently turned Jack's head so they could look at each other. "I know you started this to work some stuff out. I'm willing to help you do that."

Jack shook his head slowly. "I can't start from that place, not even with you."

"Jack and Daniel it is."

"I think I'm going to like that," Jack said.

Daniel smiled a wicked looking smile. "Stay." Without a further word, Daniel began moving around the living room, piling cushions on the couch in front of Jack and then loosely wrapped some rope around the couch legs. He stood up and looked at Jack. "I told you to stay."

"I'm right here," Jack said and turned in a circle verifying that they were indeed still in the living room and hadn't been beamed on to an alien ship. It wasn't like it couldn't happen. He'd just been standing there, trying to get a good look at the stuff Daniel had brought with him

"I'm not military, Jack. I'm not going to learn the script that they use; you're going to learn mine."

Instinctively, Jack stood a little straighter and moved his legs and arms into a formal "at ease" position. He looked at Daniel to see if he got it right. Daniel was looking right into his eyes, like he was waiting for something, like Jack still hadn't quite gotten it right. A wave of desire shot through Jack and he dropped his eyes. "Like this?" Jack belatedly added, "Sir."

"Like that. Drop the Sir - we're just Jack and Daniel."

Without lifting his eyes, Jack gave a half-nod. "Yes, Daniel."

Jack didn't have a full view of the arrangements, but resisted the urge to investigate. He had been given a simple order; and he was going to prove that he could follow it.

"Stand on these books." Daniel dropped a few encyclopedias on the floor near each of his feet.

"You want me to put my stinky feet on books?" It was out of his mouth before Jack could stop himself. Daniel was going to have to figure out how to deal with that, because it wasn't like any of Jack's other commanders had managed to shut him up.

Daniel smacked the other side of his ass twice as hard as he did the first time. Jack stepped onto the books. His feet were already spread, but Daniel nudged the stacks a little further apart. "They're error riddled encyclopedias that you paid ninty-nine cents for at the grocery store. Trust me, this is a better use for them. Now lean forward."

Jack looked down at the pile of cushions and started to put his chest on the top one. Daniel gave a little push to his backside and then adjusted his hips so that his belly was lying on top and his dick was hanging in the breeze.

Without further comment, Daniel walked around the couch, took Jack's hands and pulled them down, so that Jack was facing the floor with his ass way up in the air. Like a cowboy roping a calf, Daniel put Jack's wrists together, wrapped them in a couple of bandanas and then cinched them in the belt before securing the belt to the couch legs with the rope.

"Have you done this before, because you seem to have done this before?"

"Necessity is the mother of invention." Daniel slid a hand up Jack's arm and over Jack's shoulders before walking around the back of the couch. The physical inspection continued as Daniel ran his hand over Jack's lower back, over his ass and down his legs. "Not a bad arrangement considering how fast it was thrown together. How are your legs? I don't want you to cramp up. Should I put another book under your feet?"

This was not a position that Jack had anticipated. His previous partner had brought some inventive hardware with him that usually left Jack immobile in the one form or another in the middle of the mattress. This was very different, very vulnerable. There was a light stretch in his legs, but he could still bend his knees a little. Another book would have given him leverage, a little more control. Jack took a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm good."

"Jack, I want to know the second it's not good, understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Daniel said and punctuated it with a light slap to Jack's ass, followed by another and another. There was a rhythm at first, alternating sides, moving from top to bottom. Jack rested his head against the cushions and tugged on the belt and ropes. As awkward as it seemed, he could relax here and just concentrate on what Daniel was doing. He could stay this way all afternoon and half the night.

A warm hand brushed his bottom and then three sharp slaps landed in the same place. It was something flat, and hard, maybe made out of wood. Jack guessed that it was a yardstick when a rapid-fire line was slapped up the back of one thigh. He wanted to grab something, but Daniel had left his hands palm to palm. Tightening his forearms made him fit more securely against the couch.

Daniel's other hand followed where the stick had been, sometimes soothing his burning flesh, sometimes pinching. If there was a rhythm, it was too complex for Jack to follow, light taps interjected with sharp bites, making bright points of pain in his flesh. Jack's entire body was hot and cold all at once - too much contact with the couch for his upper body and no contact at all for his lower body, except with the hand and stick.

He sucked in another breath through his mouth and let out a groan as another hard slap landed on a section of abused flesh. It was as if that slap reconnected his brain with his body. Jack shifted, but not to get away from the pain, but to breathe through it, just like drilling in special ops school, where the physical labor might not end until you collapsed. It was like being in prison where the only hope of it ending was in your head.

Every sting, every wince, the blood rushing through his head, Jack wanted it. The pattern came again, this time it was the stick slapping across both thighs, up and down. It was much harder than the hand slaps that Daniel had used in the beginning. The stick struck harder at the crease between thigh and ass, enough so that Jack bent his knees to pull away, but he straightened them just as fast as the stick continued its journey up.

"Jack, you're so good, staying where I put you, taking everything I give you."

Daniel's voice seeped into him, adding to the luxurious sense of well being. No one on the outside would see it this way, but to Jack it was like a good massage where the momentary pain led to waves of relaxation and pleasure.

When Daniel ran his hand ran down the length of Jack's half-hard cock, Jack's hips bucked forward into nothing. It was like a light went off behind his eyes as the adrenaline and endorphins rushed in.

"Daniel," He said it out loud, half breathless and with a smile.

The stick went random again, the shock of pain mixed with the blinding pleasure of having his balls stroked. "Do you know how hot you look Jack? Sticking your ass out, begging for my attention, fucking the air because that's all I gave you?" Daniel cracked the stick hard once, twice, three times.

"Please, please."

"Please, what?" Daniel said. There was a clatter and both Daniel's hands were sliding over Jack's body, causing shivers whenever fingers glided over hypersensitive flesh. "Tell me what you need, Jack. I want to hear your voice, hear what I'm doing to you."

"I want more. I want you to touch me, remind me of where I am," Jack said, half-shocked at the desperation in his own voice. This wasn't some stranger in a hotel; this was Daniel, who was just as much a part of Jack as his right arm.

"You're with me, only with me and I'm taking care of you Jack."

With a little gasp, Jack whispered, "Please." He had no idea what he was asking for.

Daniel's mouth was scorching, as he kissed and licked at the places he had marked on Jack's ass. "I've got you and I'm not letting you go. You're home, Jack."

"Please, Daniel, please," Jack said.

"Tell me, Jack, and you can have anything you want." Daniels fingers glided down his crack, brushing over his hole, causing his hips to move again.

There was some kind of noise behind him, but Jack didn't care because Daniel was still touching him.

"Tell me what you want, Jack. Should I untie you?"

"No. No, you should tie my legs."

"Next time, I promise."

Pleasure coursed through Jack's body at the thought, the promise of a next time. Involuntarily he tensed when something cool pressed up against his hole. He brushed his sweaty cheek against the couch cushions and let out a breath. Daniel's finger slid inside him.

"Don't go soft on me now, Daniel. Please."

"Trust me, Jack, nothing about me is soft right now, but that too will wait for later.

Jack made an unhappy noise.

"Trust me, Jack, I've got you." Daniel licked Jack's skin and blew on it. Jack shivered from head to toe. Before he could react more, Daniel bit down on the spot and added another finger.

"Damn-oh!" He tried to move his arms, but pulled tightly on the belt and rope. Daniel's fingers twisted in and out of him. When Jack took a breath, a third finger was added. "Daniel!"

"Too much?"

"No." Jack threw back his head, stretching the front of his neck. "It's good, but maybe enough."

Daniel licked and bit again. Jack was full and the corkscrew motion of Daniel's fingers were making him groan, and buck when they brushed over his prostate. With his free hand, Daniel began stripping Jack's cock roughly. Almost uncontrollably, Jack rocked his entire body against the couch.

"I could slow down," Daniel said like the smug bastard he was.

"If you've got any rules about coming- oh geez!" Daniel's fingers did something different, but it was so good and Jack was so hyper-stimulated that he thought he would burst out of his skin.

"Yeah, I should tell you those rules -"

"Next time. I mean if we're going to save things for next time, which would be -" Jack saw stars and tried to deny it. Stars were some kind of bad romance novel cliche that didn't really happen to people, except that it was happening to him. Just when he thought he was going to fly off into space, he realized that Daniel was still pressed against him. His hands were matching the rhythms of Jack's orgasm, riding it with him.

"Jack?" Daniel kissed his back. "Hey, beautiful, you've got to say something to me, so I know you're still breathing."

"I think I stopped breathing, because it was too hard."

Daniel kissed him again and then moved away.

"Hey, cold bad, and I am not beautiful." Jack opened his eyes and saw Daniel come around the couch and sit in front of him.

"You were beautiful from where I was standing." Daniel loosened the belt and rubbed Jack's hands and wrists.

"You did have my best side."

Daniel kissed him; nothing special, just a kiss. It was nice.

"Maybe we should have started with some of those," Daniel said.

"I never did that before," Jack said.

Daniel made a face, "You've been kissed. I've been jealous of the people kissing you."

"Guys. I never kissed a guy before, and we could do more of that, too."

"We'll have to make a list. We need to get you up before you freeze in that position," Daniel said.

It wasn't until Daniel said it that Jack could feel the stiffness in his legs and the ache in his back. He took the offered hand and started pushing up. It was the first time he got a good look at Daniel, who was standing in just a simple pair of boxers.

"All the views from back here are pretty good," Jack said. "And speaking of getting up." He pointed at the tenting in Daniel's boxers.

Daniel looked down and shrugged. "Have no fear, that's on the top of the list. Speaking of which, there's a whole other kind of kissing that I was thinking about teaching you about."

 

_ **SG-1 Fic: Something I Remembered** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: [](http://sidlj.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidlj**](http://sidlj.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jd_ficathon/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/jd_ficathon/)**jd_ficathon**
> 
> Prompt: Requirements: First time, NC-17; Optional Request: bottom!Jack
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://melayneseahawk.livejournal.com/profile)[**melayneseahawk**](http://melayneseahawk.livejournal.com/) for the extension and the patience, and to [](http://rainkatt.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainkatt.livejournal.com/)**rainkatt** for the last minute beta, almost done before morning caffeine. Thanks also to those wondrous members of the flist that answered my desperate pleas last night and gave me that nudge to get it done.


End file.
